Yo te esperare
by Jen yamato
Summary: Songfic de la canción yo te esperare de cali y el dandee (u.a neji y ten-ten)


**Hi! Este es un songfic esta canción es de mi favoritas de cali y el dandee, me gusta demasiado, espero sea de su agrado :D**

**Espero su opinión ;) **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Yo te esperaré  
Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar  
Y de tu mano podré caminar  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida  
Yo te esperaré  
Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
Y tu mirada dice volveré  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida  
Yo te esperaré**_

Un joven de cabello largo amarrado con una cola en la puntas miraba televisión en la sala de su apartamento, un apartamento que había heredado de su difunto padre que había muerto desde que él era apenas un niño, se podía observar al joven con la mirada clavada en la pantalla de la tv, pero no prestaba atención a las pantalla, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en la vez que esa joven de peinado chino, se había ido hace tres años, ella le había dicho que ya no lo quería pero sus ojos le decían que lo amaba aun, pero eso no le importo él iba a amarla para toda su vida, la esperaría toda la vida, vivirían toda esas cosas cursis que hacen las parejas pero junto a ella todas esas cursilerías no le importaban si eran con ella, caminaría agarrando su mano, se sentirían mirando el mar.

_**Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva pienso  
que aunque no he vuelto a ser el mismo y lo confieso  
Espero que el perdón esté en tu mente y yo te rezo  
Pero aunque soy sincero y lo prometo no me miras  
Después abres la puerta y digo "si te vas no vuelvas"  
La rabia me consume y lloras  
Te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma sin saberlo  
Te lo juro no lo sabía y de haberlo sabido otra suerte sería  
4 de septiembre, mi frase "si te vas no vuelvas" me persigue **_

_**Y siento ganas de llamarte, pero no contestas  
No entiendo por qué no contestas  
Si aunque hayamos peleado todo sigue**_

Ya no recordaba la razón de la pelea que comenzó todo su tormento, el día que discutió con ella pero no recordaba el motivo, el apartamento se sentía pequeño sin ella dando vuelta por el decidiendo que hacer de cena o gritándole que dejara de ser tan serio y se divirtiera más extrañaba todo eso, recordaba las palabras que le dijo cuando vio que ella estaba en la puerta _"si te vas no vuelvas"_ y eso sucedió ella se fue sin regresar, al día siguiente unos hombres de una compañía de mudanza llegaron a buscar sus cosas, desde ese día no la volvió a ver, aun recordaba las lágrimas de ella cuando escucho las palabras que escupió el de manera inconscientes pero era tarde ya lo había hecho, ella lo miro y le dijo _"hasta nunca Hyuga Neji"_ trato de detenerla pero no pudo. Si pudiera tener una máquina del tiempo eso no hubiera sucedido. Intento llamarla mil veces y ella no le contestaba le mandaba directo al buzón, no sabía que sucedía habían peleado antes y lo habían superado, esta vez era distinto ella no volvería.

_**Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma  
Si te vas no queda nada, queda un corazón sin vida  
Que a raíz de tu partida, se quedó solo gritando pero a media voz  
Siento que la vida se me va porque no estoy contigo  
Siento que mi luna ya no está si no está tu cariño  
**_

Todos sabían que Neji era serio, frio, calculador, pero nadie lo había visto en ese estado de depresión, hacia todo por inercia, las reuniones en la empresa, los deberes, todo lo hacía como un zombi, un cuerpo sin alma, un cuerpo sin corazón, un cuerpo sin vida. Desde que ella su vida se fue nada era igual sus amigos más cercanos querían ayudar, amigos en común con su amada, pero ni ellos sabían dónde se había ido, en que parte del mundo estaría, había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Ya nada tenía sentido sin ella a su lado._****_

_**Ni toda la vida, ni toda el agua del mar  
Podrá apagar todo el amor que me enseñaste tú a sentir  
Sin ti yo me voy a morir, solo si vueles quiero despertar  
Porque lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar  
Porque solo espero que algún día puedas escapar  
**_

Ahí estaba el de nuevo sentado en su balcón viendo la cuidad de noche, en ese lugar donde tantas veces ella y el veían el atardecer, el amanecer y pasaban noches en vela viendo la luna y sus estrellas. Su amor por ella era tan infinito como el mismo universo, nada iba a cambiar eso él iba a amarla a toda su vida aunque ella no volviera.

_**Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
Y tu mirada dice volveré  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida  
Yo te esperaré**__****_

Aun cuando ella se había ido él sabía que ella lo seguía amando porque en el mundo no había un amor como el de ellos, aunque ella dijo _"hasta nunca Hyuga Neji"_ su mirada decía volveré y el esperaría ese regreso que su mirada había prometido.

Él estaba sentado a la orilla de la playa viendo las mareas romperse contras las rocas, era como su corazón se sentía roto, se levantó para irse cuando su mirada capto algo que llamo su atención una joven muy hermosa se acercaba a él, no podía creer lo que veía era ella Ten-ten su Ten-ten por un instante pensó que era su imaginación pero ella lo miro sonriendo diciendo _"te amo" _para luego besarlo, ese beso que había esperado tanto tiempo, un beso dulce y apasionado se separaron por el culpa del maldito oxigeno que necesitaba su organismo, la abrazo para decirle en su oído _"yo te esperare, todo mi vida aunque mi vida se valla en ello"_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-**

**Como dije espero les haya gustado :D**

**La canción no tiene final feliz, pero quise ponerle un final feliz a Neji y Ten-ten es de mi pareja favorita,…**


End file.
